These dreams will guide you home Sequel to Dreams to my Freedom
by Blue Eyes Angel 2
Summary: Sequel to "Dreams to my Freedom." Things might not be so easy with Connor now having such a big family. Completely ignoring the fact that he now has three parents, Conner must learn to balance everything with the possibility of his grows growing. That is if he can ever find his way home.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Young Justice is the property of the DC Universe and created by Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman. This story is purely for fun only.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Blue Eyes Angel 2**

 **Note: Since And my Life Begins here is almost over, I wanted to get a start on this story. It most likely not be as long as the story, "Dreams to my Fucture". But I thought, why not.**

 **Chapter 1: Pack your bags! You're moving out! Wait, what?**

"Move in with me."

That made Conner stop with his muffin halfway in his mouth to look up at Clark, who was currently Superman, standing in front of him in the cave living room.

"Excuse me?" asked Conner.

"I want you to move in with me," said Clark.

"In your tiny apartment?" asked Conner.

"I can get a bigger place," said Clark.

"On a reporter's salary? Right."

Clark came around the counter to face Conner. "You should be living with family."

"I am living with family," said Conner.

"I mean family, the ones that you have blood ties too," said Clark. "Even M'gann stays with her uncle once in a while."

"Zatanna doesn't," stated Conner. Not since her father became Doctor Fate to save her.

"That situation is a little different, besides I know she also visits family once in a while too."

"I visit family, heck, I see my family every day. I don't get any space from you people."

"How about a compromise. You start spending some weekends at my place, maybe some weekdays too. It will be a test run."

Connor placed his muffin down. "Is this because Bruce asked me to move in?"

Clark avoided eye contact. "No."

"You are a terrible liar. How Metropolis doesn't know the truth, I will never figure out."

"Yes, I am a terrible liar," admitted Clark. "Will you move in with them?"

"I like where I am," said Conner.

"You would still be a part of the team. Nothing would change," reinsured Clark.

"Except where I live," remarked Conner.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy making things difficult for me," said Clark.

"Look, I didn't say yes to Bruce either, just let me think about it, okay," said Conner.

"You were considering living with Bruce," asked Clark.

"That was all you took from that? Really?" asked Conner annoyed.

"I'll give you time," replied Clark. "Promise."

"Hi Conner, I made you cookies, are you moving out?" asked M'gann quickly.

Connor blinked as his girlfriend shoved the cookies in his face. Of course, no one knew yet that they were dating. They keep it a secret because Conner is not sure how his family or team would handle it. Also, Martain Manhunter kind of scares Conner. He took a cookie from M'gann and stared at Robin who was on the couch with his laptop.

"Don't look at me; I didn't say anything," defended Robin.

"I heard from Wally," said M'gann.

"Wally," asked both Conner and Robin.

Just then the said speedster came into the room. "What?" asked Wally.

"You told M'gann about Batman asking me to move in with him?" questioned Conner.

"Batman?" asked Wally. "I thought Superman had asked you to move in with him. Isn't that what I heard you two talking about."

"Wait, what?" asked Robin.

"You were listening in on Superman and me," said Conner, "How come we didn't hear you?"

"Because I am a speed ninja," stated Wally.

"Yeah, no," replied Robin. He turned to Conner. "Back to Superman and moving in, did he ask you?"

Conner took a bite out of M'gann cookie and regretted it, but he kept chewing not to upset M'gann. "Yep."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I needed to think about it."

"Really?" asked M'gann, she looked nervous.

Conner took another bite of the cookie and placed his hand on M'gann's shoulder. "I have not decided anything," said Conner.

"Let me just say that as your brother, Bats and I are so much cooler," said Robin.

"I might now end up moving anywhere, I like it here," replied Conner.

"Yeah," agreed M'gann.

Wolf then walked up to him with a stick in his mouth.

"Wolf wants to go for a walk," said Conner. "I'll be back."

As he made his exit, he secretly threw the remaining cookie in the trash can. He might have to drink some sea water to get the taste of the cookie out of his mouth. When he made his way outside the cave, he walked down the shoreline with Wolf. He threw the stick in Wolf's a couple of time to let the animal ran after it and brought it back.

The truth was, Conner didn't know what he was going to decide. He honestly liked living in the cave with the others. But he also wanted to chance to get closer to Clark, Bruce, and Dick. Conner couldn't choose between anybody.

Conner was brought out of his thoughts when something hit him hard in the back of the head. He was thrown into the ocean as he heard Wolf barking. The water stung his eyes and entered his mouth; then everything went black.

 **TBC**


End file.
